The Boy Of My Dreams? My Nightmares? What?
by tishthefish
Summary: Lily Evans goes on a blind date, with... unexpected results. Post DH, slight spoilers.
1. A Little Surprise

"I'M ON A BLIND DATE," screeched Lily Evans, "and you don't bother TELLING ME UNTIL 10 MINUTES BEFORE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why are you doing this to me, Addie? Why?"

"Make that 8 minutes." said Addie Michaels, Lily's best friend. "And calm down! You're freaking out over nothing!"

Lily glared at Addie, a murderous look in her eyes. "I'm not freaking out." she said, with a look that would crush even the most fearless offender. "Do you REALLY want to see me freaking out? DO YOU? Because I can tell you exactly what"

"Okay, okay, let's settle down." Mary McDonald, Lily's other friend interrupted hastily. "If you calm down we can decide on an outfit and do makeup! Now, let's see. What about… my denim miniskirt, your blue tank top, Addie's light blue shrug, and Alice's heels? Of course! This is perfect!" Mary then flicked her wand and said, "Accio clothes and shoes!" and the said articles of clothing zoomed onto Lily's bed.

"Might I remind you that I HAVE NO IDEA WHO I HAVE TO SPEND 3 HOURS WITH ON A DATE?" shouted Lily.

"Of course you don't, it's a blind date, why would we want you to know?" said Alice Brooke impatiently. "Now if you would sit still, we'll do your makeup."

"But we'll give you a hint as to who you'll be with," added Mary. "Let's just say he is… very good at Quidditch." Addie giggled, and Alice sent Mary a death glare.

5 minutes later, Lily went into Hogsmeade and stepped into The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta said to her, "Hi Lily! He's waiting for you over there." And she pointed to a table.

Lily walked to the table, but there was no one there. Annoyed, she sat down on one of the chairs and crossed her arms. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Let go of me!" she squeaked. "Why should I, Lily?" said a voice. Oh, no. She recognized that voice. It wasn't. Her friends wouldn't betray her like this. It couldn't be…


	2. Stuck In a Chair

"POTTER!" she cried.

"Actually, it's Black. Turn around." said a voice.

Lily turned around, and saw Sirius Black standing behind her, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "But... but… but I swear I just heard Potter's voice!"

"Actually, you did. Look at the seat in front of you." said Black.

_What is it with Sirius Black and tuning around?_ Lily thought, but she turned around and saw nothing. But then James Potter appeared out of nowhere, holding a long silvery cloak.

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" she asked, stunned. "Well, that explains a lot. I was wondering…" she said, but then she broke off, blushing.

"You were thinking of me?" asked James, smirking.

_God, I wish he would stop smirking,_ thought Lily._ It's so unnerving! He's so, so, cute! Wait. That is just wrong! This is POTTER that I just thought was cute. Get that thought out of your head right now, Lily Elizabeth Evans. NOW!_

"Hello, hello, are you there?" said James, waving his hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh, huh, what?" said Lily, confused.

"Well, you were staring at me for the past 30 seconds, blushing, with a very dreamy look on your face." pointed out James, smiling.

Lily blushed furiously. "I'm leaving now." she said, and attempted get up out of her chair. But somehow, _she couldn't get out of her chair._

"POTTER!" she shouted, glaring at James. "You planned this, didn't you? You set me up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Now, n…now, let's not b…be hasty." sputtered James, terrified. "I didn't plan this. I didn't even know that I was going to be with you until Sirius told me about 5 minutes ago. He put a spell on the chair. You can't get out of the chair unless I let you. You can go now, if you want." He sounded so sincere and put down, that Lily just had to smile.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I really am. I shouldn't have said that to you. I guess I was just really mad. If you want me to stay, I will. But there's just one thing," she said, her voice suddenly growing serious. "Don't take advantage of me."

James grinned. "I won't." he promised. "I'll go get some butterbeers, and then, we can go to Quentin's Quidditch Supplies!" And he went to the counter.

Lily rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Kiss Of Gossip

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm sorry I couldn't write, I was just so busy with school and all that I completely forgot about the joy that is fanfiction. R&R please!

After two whole hours of wandering around Quentin's Quidditch Supplies hearing James go on and on about the mind torture that is Quidditch (well, at least to Lily anyway), well, she wasn't doing too well. At all.

"And this, my dear Lilykins, is the one, the legendary, the… Shooting Star 2000!" shouted James, pointing to a very, very, VERY shiny broom. "It's the fastest broom in the world! All the major international teams use it!"

"Do they blind their opponents to death?" asked Lily irritably. "That thing is shinier than Sirius's hair when he found out what hair gel is! Now can we get out of this infernal store and do something fun for a change?"

"Gosh, Lilykins, you want to do something fun? On our first date? Isn't that kind of rushing it for you? I would suggest the back alley, but if you want to take it further, I'll pay for the room." said James, smirking.

"Not that kind of fun!" cried Lily. "And STOP CALLING ME LILYKINS! You are insufferable! I can't believe I"

Lily was cut off when James pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to give in to the temptation of kissing him back. It was almost too good to be true. Except for the fact that this was _James Potter _kissing her, and she loved every second of it. Lily slowly pulled away, her eyes wide.

James smiled. Then, he started doing a little happy dance.

"I kissed Lily Evans, I kissed Lily Evans, I kissed Lily Evans, I KISSED LILY EVANS!" he sang, at the top of his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Lily screamed. "Do you want the whole school to hear?"

"What's this, I hear?" inquired a voice behind them. "Lily Evans kissed James Potter?"

Uh-oh. Lily knew that voice. If you heard this voice, then usually you should fear for your social life. This voice belonged to the nosiest, meanest, most backstabbing girl around. It was… Rita Skeeter.


	4. The End

Author's Note: R&R PEOPLE!! I mean seriously. I wanna know what you think about the story! I got a bunch of hits but only like 5 reviews. Now that's just sad, people. R&R!! Also, I know Rita Skeeter's a bit OOC. I know. Don't yell at me.

"This is huge!" exclaimed Rita. "This is great! The whole school's been betting on this since first year!"

"People bet on whether or not me and James would get together?" said Lily, astonished.

"No, people bet on which one of you would kiss the other first, duh!" scoffed Rita. "Speaking of which, Dolores, you owe me 30 Galleons." A fat toadlike girl with a bow perched on the top of her head sheepishly opened her purse and gave Rita the 30 Galleons.

Lily's mouth dropped. The whole school knew that she and James would get together since _first year_? _Were we really that obvious?_ She thought. _I mean, I've always hated him. It's been a concrete fact that I've hated him since I first set eyes on him. No, wait, the first thing I thought when I first saw him was how amazingly cute he was. I regretted that. But not anymore._

On the other hand, James was thrilled. _So there, Lily, _he thought. _Apparently we were meant to be together, and everybody knows it. It's true and you know it._ _I was really that obvious. Well, that's what you get from being best friends with Sirius Black for seven years._

"So, are you going to tell the whole school?" asked James.

"Of course I would!" said Rita. "It'll be huge! Naturally, anyone would tell the whole school. Even the teachers know that you and Lily were destined for each other. Don't stare like that, Lily dear, you know it's true." Lily rolled her eyes in disgust, but strangely, she wasn't angry at Rita.

Later, as they walked out of Quentin's Quidditch Supplies, James said to Lily, "That Rita Skeeter sure is strange, isn't she?"

"Yeah." laughed Lily. "Next thing you know, she'll start a rumor that we're planning to get married!"

James started blushing. "Well, you never know, that might actually happen!" he said nervously.

"Don't push it." warned Lily. James laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

Another Author's Note: How do you think I ended the story? Was it sweet? Was it long? Was it too short? I need some criticism!


End file.
